


Ride 'em

by fuzipenguin



Series: Razor's Edge [3]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dildos, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, M/M, Open Relationships, Other, face dildos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 19:26:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15735849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: Bluestreak's had a bad day and wants to relax by having overloads. Lots of them.





	Ride 'em

**Author's Note:**

> sumkitty said: Blue/Jazz; Multiple Orgasms

                “How does that feel, pet?” Bluestreak asked, stroking Jazz’s cheek.

                Jazz mumbled around his mouthful and when Bluestreak merely raised an orbital ridge at the incomprehensible response, Jazz huffed and nodded. The rubber dildo protruding from his mouth gently wobbled with the motion.

                “Excellent,” Bluestreak announced, rearing back so that he could turn around and throw a leg over Jazz’s chest. Bluesetreak slowly shuffled backwards, reaching between his legs so that he could grip the fake spike and direct it towards his entrance. “Ping me if you need anything, but I doubt you will need to do so. In fact, I would appreciate not being bothered. I want this toy to give me at least three overloads; while the ones from your mouth were delightful, I’m feeling a little empty.

                “Ohhhh… yes, that’s it,” Bluestreak moaned as he sank down onto the dildo. As the plating on his aft met Jazz’s cheeks, Bluestreak’s sensory panels gave a little flutter. “That’s just what I needed right now.”

                He swiveled his hips, grinding down against the base of the toy. As he did so, he watched Jazz’s freed spike twitch and bob in the air, sticking straight up from his groin. Jazz was otherwise completely bound, strong tie-downs strapping all his limbs and trunk to the berth. Jazz would be able to move very little, but Bluestreak was more than ok with that.

                He rose up, swiveling some more to stir the hard toy in his valve. Then he descended again, quickly finding a rhythm of riding Jazz’s mouth. Beneath him, Jazz began to moan. The added vibrations merely heightened Bluestreak’s pleasure; it would be no time at all before his first overload tore through him.

                Maybe three was underestimating himself.


End file.
